A God Named Nola
by MikaelaNoir
Summary: *EDITED* Nola followed the other gods to the hotel in hopes that they could tell her who she was before she lost her memory. But then she met the Winchester's and decided it was more important to save then world then regain her memory.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey! I recently read through and made some changes because I wanted to make the intro a little clearer and better pieced together, I also cleaned up any grammatical mistakes I saw. I would like it very much if you guys could maybe leave some feedback or somehow let me know if you like it. Feedback really inspires me to keep writing and as long as I have at least a few people enjoying this I will** _**keep**_ **writing. I plan write at least a chapter for every episode so please stay tuned.****

Nola's abilities:

Super strength

Enhanced senses

Super human agility

Pyrokinesis

Terrakinesis

Assumed immortality

Super healing

Biokinesis

Appearance:

Height 5'8

Light skin

Almond shaped amber eyes that faintly glow red when she uses her powers

Long straight brown waist length hair

Long upturned nose

Small plush mouth

Heart shaped face

Busty and curvy but also muscular

This is set during the episode Hammer Of The Gods.

 ***Prologue***

 _She_ couldn't remember her life before 1992. She did however remember the night of her "death". It was a vicious attack that had obviously been meant to kill her. But she stubbornly clung to life well after the assault was finished. But she could feel her power swiftly drain away as her body lay on the ground seeping out ichor. She could feel herself expiring. With one last shuddering breath she forced her essence out into the night, her broken body still laying against the cold ground, her blood reflecting the light of the moon. She knew she needed a host. She loved humans and their fragile newness, and was hesitant to take the life of one but she would always chose herself over the short life of a human. She drifted around an expensive neighborhood full of large houses searching and hoping that she could find someone to host her efficiently, her power was sure to be to much for any average person. She floated around till morning light bleached the sky of its darkness until she noticed a young woman brushing her hair in the mirror of her bathroom, the sleeping form of a man in the bed a few feet away from her. She was pretty as far as humans went. Her face seemed troubled as _She_ drifted closer to inspect her. She was healthy for the most part but sensed a minor issue. On the sink rested a white plastic strip. A pregnancy test? _She_ inspected it briefly. False. _She_ looked back up at the woman just as the tears started. This human was obviously upset about the result. She wanted a child. An idea quickly took hold. The woman sat on the sink and quietly started sobbing. She was infertile but her body had the potential to host life. _She_ gently pushed herself into the woman's body invading her womb. If this human wanted a child _she_ would be her child.

As the months went on and her body grew she listened to the world outside. She heard her "mothers" voice and heartbeat all around her. She heard her "father" also, a deep pleasant tone. Never had she felt so much contentment. She had been given a name as soon as they found out she was a girl. Nola after her fathers grandmother. They murmured ''I love you Nola'' often after that. No one had ever said those words to her. Not long after her mother gave birth to her, she found out she was pregnant again and went on to have three sons. What ever problem she had that made her incapable of having children was resolved, the doctors had called it a miracle. Slowly but surely Nola forgot everything but the night she expelled herself out of her dying body.

Her childhood was normal in most ways. But it soon became apparent to her mother and father that she was not a regular child, she stared a little too long at things, and always knew a little too much. They were told she was just very smart, gifted even. They tried but couldn't put a finger on what exactly was wrong but they knew that their little Nola wasn't like other children. Not like their other children.

When she reached her teens she knew it was time to tell her parents her origins. She sat them down one day after school and told them what little she could remember about her past and showed them what she could do. They took it surprisingly well. They loved her enough to accept her as she was. And she loved them for it. Soon after the heart to heart she came to the realization that the little family she made for herself wasn't like her, they would age and die. And that bothered her. She loved her human family. No God in their right mind would form such relationships with humans but she had always had a soft spot for them even if their lived were fleeting. Something in her pushed her to try and transfer some of her essence into their frail human bodies. One night she stood over each of their sleeping forms and willed a bit of herself into them. She noticed her families subtle changes. She stayed with them a few more years after that night, until her parents annual Easter day party. She had been listening in amusement to the usual whispered accusations of steroids and plastic surgery abuse that were being slung at the never aging family. What petty creatures. Her mother near forty didn't look a day over thirty two, her father slightly younger then her mother looked very near the same age, her brothers were possibly even more astonishing with their large frames and large muscles. Nola was just as impressive with her clear skin, long hair and toned body, but for the most part she dressed down. She loathed the attention that her looks brought on from these people, these horridly petty people. But she knew she needed a change. Her parents had been bred into the rich life, gone to the parties, attended the benefit functions, and where as Nola enjoyed the lux life she didn't enjoy the company. A month later she moved out into her own place and reinvented herself as a sort of femme fatal. She enjoyed herself immensely until and opportunity to get a little of her old self back arose. That's when she met them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Muncie, Indiana**

Nola watched from her car parked across the street as the hotel magically knit its self together, the ruins that were there only moments before started to spark and sputter with life. She felt the energy in the air and she sensed a familiarity. She knows, or rather _knew_ the person. She wasn't surprised. She knew that she must have known at least a few of the gods, just as she knew she must have been at the very least acquainted with the one working this magic. She had seen him enter the building, he was almost too quick for even her eyes to see, she searched for something that would trigger a memory. But there was nothing. Soon the others would come, she didn't think that they were aware that they were being followed, but even so she felt a prickle of icy fear. What if one of them had been there that night? What if all of them had? It was a God eat God world out there and she was just getting used to her new body and didn't feel like hoping of this boat. She had to be smart and she needed a plan. Luckily for her however everyone was fearful of the apocalypse and the devil, so she doubted it needed a _**great**_ plan. The outline was simple. Get in, get what ever information she could get, and get out. It's the things that could pop up in the middle that had her worried. She wasn't certain she could be convincing enough to the gods, and hoped that they thought they needed her enough not to look into things too much. It wasn't outlandish to say she was a young god, a legacy if you will, she knew not ALL of the gods would attend, she could theoretically parade around as the offspring of one of the gods that couldn't attend. Her lackluster plan was shaping up.

She had begun to get restless as she waited for the gods to arrive and had reclined the seat for a short while till she heard the rumbled of and engine. She straightened up quietly and quickly as a black limo pulled up to the curb outside the hotel. A darker skinned woman and a tall pale man stepped out, both dressed in business formal. Thank god Nola was wearing a short beaded black dress. She felt as if she'd seen the dark skinned woman somewhere at some point. A lifetime ago. She watched silently as they slipped inside. They must be Kali and Baldur, the hosts of this little godly get together. Shortly after that his father Odin showed up in a red truck. Nola respected his lack of bravado. She composed her self mentally and straightened out her short dress as she got out of the car. The sound of her heels clicking against the pavement as she made her way to the door was the only sound to be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Nola walked calmly to the counter and rang the bell, its echo sounded in her ears unpleasantly. She had argued with her self silently as she was walking up to the counter if she could simply wander around or if she should check in, she finally came to the decision that it would be wiser to make her presence known. She waited only a moment before the man that had preformed the neat little bit of magic only hours before walked up to the desk, slowly, as if he wasn't capable of the great agility she knew he possessed. With a cock of the head and a practiced smile he began to talk.

"I'm sorry but we're not open tonight, if you would like to reserve a room however that would be possible, may I recommend room 22? It has a rather lovely bathtub." He began clicking away at his keyboard.

"I'll take the room now thank you." An equally practiced smile graced her full mouth.

She watched slightly amused as his wide grin faltered slightly then hardened.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible Miss, but like I said I will gladly reserve a room for you tomorrow." He countered with a annoying calm.

He assumed she was human. The demons that had the misfortune of running into her thought the same as well. It didn't take long for her to understand that most everything and everyone wasn't aware that she was something other then human, But she thought maybe her own kind could feel her otherness, feel her power. But it would seem she was flying under their radar too. Slightly disappointed she knew she would have to show him how human she wasn't. She didn't want to scare him, or intimidate him. She was here to play nice, not make enemies. Something simple would do.

She felt his eyes on her as she reached out to the bell, no doubt he thought she meant to be ring it again. But as her fingers touched it the cold gold toned metal started to smoke and melt. She looked back up at him, her eyes that were normally a rich brown flared a bright blood red before dying back down to their normal color.

"Ah I apologize for my rudeness, I hadn't realized. I don't mean to offend but your aroma is very… Human." He replied sheepishly as he turned to get her the room key she was now allowed to have.

"I promise not to be offended if you answer a question, deal?" She winked. His left eyebrow twitched.

"Well that would depend on the question I would think. Somethings are beyond me, but that being said I'll try my best to answer what ever questions you may have." Again he smiled.

"Well I was just wondering if I'm early or something? There seems to be a distinct lack of gods here." She leaned against the counter displaying a very healthy amount of cleavage. She had to be carful not to overdo it. She knew she was attractive, but she also knew she couldn't realistically seduce everyone she set out to.

"Well you are one of the first few to arrive but we expect a few more to arrive at some point tomorrow. I am surprised though, again I don't mean to offend because we could use you regardless, but I don't recall seeing your name being put down as a confirmed guest Miss-?" She felt his eyes weigh down on her just then.

"I confess I wasn't formally invited here, I was just curious. I was in the area and I felt more of us then I'm used to and followed them here. After all its not often we flock together like this. And I go by the name Nola. And if its all the same to you I'd like to use this famous bathtub you spoke about." She shot him a lazy grin.

"If you have any bags I'll be more then glad to fetch them for you." He called after her.

"That would be lovely, thank you." And with that she set off to find her room.

It wasn't the most luxurious hotel she had ever stayed in but the man had been right, the bathtub was more then satisfactory, it was long and deep and had no less then six jets. A good soak would defiantly help ease her mind. Just because she hadn't run into any issues didn't mean she wouldn't. Plus you ever said you couldn't bathe on the job? No one.

She pulled off her clingy beaded dress and kicked off her heals as she turned on the hot water, when the tub was half way full she took off her thong then her bra. A groan of pleasure escaped her lips. Even though she wasn't human she was sure that every woman that subjected themselves to the horrors of an under wire bra could appreciate the relief she was feeling. With quick movements she twisted her loose hair into a low bun and stepped into the water.

When she was done and had left the bathroom she saw that her suitcase was on the bed. She was glad she had the good sense to pack before she rushed to follow the other gods here. While still nude she walked over to the window and peaked out, the sky was beginning to lighten. The other gods would be arriving soon.

A small yawn escaped her mouth. She knew she should sleep, after all gods didn't yawn, and the fact that she DID yawn would undoubtedly bring her the kind of attention she couldn't afford. So with that chilling thought she climbed into bed after booby trapping the door, and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she awoke she could see small pin pricks of light filtering through the curtain panels, and sure enough when she glanced at the clock, it read 2:37 in a color she dubbed exit sign red. With a heavy sigh she swung her legs over the bed and stood up, in doing so the bed sheet fell away from her naked body. She didn't really have a habit of sleeping naked, far from it actually, she just didn't have room in the one pitiful suitcase she brought with her for her signature silk black nighty and didn't feel like dirtying more clothes then she had to. Again she sighed. She walked gracefully over to where she sat said suitcase and fiddled with the lock that she had lost the key to at some point during her travel here. She didn't want to break the tiny gold lock but if she delayed coming out of her room any longer she was sure someone would come to her. With a twinge of guilt she took the edge of the lock and delicately tore it off and opened her case. She quickly dug out matching black underwear and put them on, but when it came to choosing the rest of her outfit she took a few minuets to decide on the perfect ensemble.

She held up three different dresses before she settled on a short emerald green dress with long sleeves, it just so happened to be one of her favorites, it complimented her brown hair and eyes perfectly. That, and it displayed her rather impressive cleavage and long legs.

She could start fires with a thought, tear apart the ground, and make a person eat their own fist, albeit with some effort, but she always felt stronger if she looked good, and boy did she look good.

She brushed through her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail before putting the heels she kicked off yesterday, with one last look at her self she went out the door.

She went down the hallway and happened upon a few humans that must have checked in at some point while she was sleeping. She got a bad feeling in her stomach, there were only a few reasons why gods consorted with humans. She hoped that they were amusement and not food but she knew that probably wasn't the case. She smelled blood last night but she was too focused on making sure she didn't raise any red flags to give it a second thought.

Slowly, as if she had all the time in the world she walked to the check in desk in search of the quick little man she met last night.

And sure enough he was there.

"Hello, sorry to bother you but do you know where I can get something to eat? I'm starving. I would have ordered in but I wanted to know what all the commotion was about-" She lowered her voice before continuing. " I noticed humans in the hall, I thought this was a private affair?" She arched an eyebrow as an invitation for him to answer.

"Ah well… They serve a dual purpose. The main reason is obviously for food, but I don't think its my place to divulge the second." He smiled as an apology.

"Now now Mercury you can tell the girl. Its not a secret, we are all here for the same reason are we not?" She turned to the voice. It was Baldur. He smiled at her before speaking again.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance? My name is Baldur." he held his had out to her as if to shake. Not wanting to disappoint she placed her hand in his, but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips all the while keeping eye contact with her.

"No, we haven't met I'm afraid, but that's changed now hasn't it? My name is Nola. I'm very pleased to meet you, but I'd be even more pleased if got to know the second reason for all these humans. I was operating under the assumption that this would be a private affair. I do understand that food is required when this many gods are gathered together but I worry about attracting attention." She let her lips come to a pout, her signature move. His eyes fell to her lips.

"Well the answer is simple my dear, we are going to catch the Winchester's. We very much plan to eat all of these humans, but not before we have the Winchester's here. As we speak we are leading them here. This hotel wouldn't look very much like a hotel without people would it? Not nearly enough Gods have come for this place to be a convincing human establishment." The Winchester's? She had heard things about them every so often. She never met them though. She didn't have an overwhelming desire to either. From what precious little she had heard about them she knew they did not take kindly to "monsters". She would never describe herself as a monster but she was sure she would fit right into that category if it were the Winchester's doing the sorting.

"Why would want them here? They don't have the best reputation." She said cautiously.

"They are as valuable as they are annoying I'm afraid. They are to be used as bargaining chips." He looked as if he wasn't finished but he stopped talking as his eyes drifted over her head. She felt an overwhelming need to look where his eyes stopped but she held her ground.

"I see your making friends Baldur. Care to introduce me?" A bored female voice sounded behind her. She had no choice but to turn towards the voice. Unfortunately for her, it was Kali. She was several inches shorter then Nola, and looked about ten years older, she was pretty but not overly so. If you were to see her on the street you wouldn't give her a second look, but Nola knew who she was and she knew that she had to be about the most powerful person here. She needed to watch herself around this woman.

"Hello, you must be Kali, I'm Nola, pleased to meet you." She smiled brightly but didn't extend her hand to the shorter woman. She had a hunch she watched Baldur's mild flirtations with her and didn't feel like giving her an excuse to touch and potentially hurt her. This was a supposedly peaceful gathering but was it ever really peaceful were Kali was concerned?

***************KALI'S POV**********************

Kali looked the younger woman up and down. Her clingy green dress fit her like a glove and only accentuated the fact that she was uncommonly pretty. Kali wasn't one to get jealous or feel inferior, after all she was the great Kali, the revered Kali, but suddenly her own clothes felt drab next to Nola's. She quickly decided she didn't like her, and didn't want Baldur near her. She knew he had a nasty little habit of flirting but he never let anything happen, he adored and feared her too much to risk losing what ever they had, she didn't normally care if he flirted however, but this time she felt anger. She didn't trust the younger woman. She wouldn't tell her that of course, nor would she make it clear that she didn't like her. The feeling of jealously was foreign to her, it was an emotion that lesser beings experienced. She wouldn't be less then anyone. She needed to know more about this _child._

She smiled her most pleasing smile at Nola, hoping it didn't show any of the malice she felt, and asked her if she would like to accompany her to the dinning area for a drink closer to the time the Winchesters were set to arrive. Nola hesitantly smiled and agreed. She watched as she clicked away.

**************************NOLA**********************

She felt a chill run through her as she walked to the dining area, she wanted nothing to do with Kali. Or anyone here for that matter, she just wanted to remember something, anything, from her life before this. She almost regretted coming here, but knew that this was a once in a human life time opportunity.

She felt a little more calm once she saw that they still had a lunch spread. She carefully filled a plate with more croissant sandwiches then anyone had a right to eat. Four to be exact. She had an aggressively high metabolism, she was sure it was partially, if not wholly related to the fact that she was a god living in a human body. She wasn't like normal gods though, she didn't have worshipers, she didn't even remember her name, she didn't eat humans, she didn't demand tribute, she just ate food and slept. But because all she needed to fuel herself and her powers was food and a good six hours a night, she tended to eat a lot. But if she didn't plan on using her powers she didn't need to eat like a linebacker. She remembered high school bitter sweetly for that very reason, high school should have been easy for her, she was pretty, and her parents were rich. But insecure teenagers will always find something to hate. The girls at her school seemed to take a keen notice to how much she ate, and concluded that no size six could possible eat like that, so she must have promptly puked it back up after. She didn't use the school bathrooms so even if she could she couldn't. But she didn't really care what adolescents thought about her eating habits, she was just aware that no normal person eats like she tended to eat. So Nola mostly ate away from prying eyes, luckily for her there only seemed to be a few people and they were absorbed in there own thoughts and conversations. She finished quickly and went back up to her room.

She felt a strange urge to make sure her suitcase was packed back up, so she picked up her discarded clothes from the night before. She busied herself by making sure everything was in its place, and her purse had everything it needed to have plus some hotel mini shampoo and conditioner and waited for dinner time to roll around so she could begrudgingly meet Kali for a drink. She tsk-ed at the lock she had broken earlier to get to her clothes and melded it back together with her fingertips. The Frankenstein mess of a lock only added to her foul mood. She flipped through the channels on her TV and briefly considered watching casa erotica but decided to watch something else. She settled on a channel with reruns of old cartoons and the time went quickly after that.

She looked at the clock, it brightly read 5:03. She guessed she had maybe twenty or so minuets of free time left and she rounded up her things and put them in her car, she really didn't want to be here any longer then she had to and she had a feeling tonight was going to be the last night she'd stay, worse case scenario was she had to go to her car later to retrieve it again if she stayed longer. She came back inside and decided to wait for Kali at the bar. She didn't want to be late.


	5. Chapter 5

Nola sat at the bar slowly sipping a scotch as she waited for Kali. She was uncomfortable with the situation to say the least, she honestly didn't know what made it worse, the fact that she was late or the fact that she was probably going to show up. What would they talk about? Why did Kali want anything to do with her in the first place? Did she suspect something? And if so what was she going to do? Was this a scare tactic and set to drinks? Sadly she didn't have much time for speculation because just as she was starting to think that maybe she wouldn't show up and maybe just maybe she would be spared the awkwardness of being around her, she came sashaying into Nola's view. She finished the last of her scotch in one burning gulp as Kali walked up to her.

"Why are you sitting at the bar?" Kali asked incredulously, her eyebrow raised high, almost touching her hairline.

"Well… You asked me to met you at the bar for drinks, so I came to bar." Was she missing something?

"Only lonely people and drunks sit at the bar. I sit at a table." Personally she didn't see anything wrong with sitting at the bar, it was clean and she got her drinks faster. But she could she how it might not be up to Kali's standards.

"Well lets get drinks and sit somewhere else then?" She said simply, hoping that that was appeasing enough. She ordered another scotch but this time she made it a double. Kali got a cherry martini.

They sat in the middle of the dining area but didn't talk for a little while. Nola noticed a change in the air and with a cock of her head she listened and quickly figured out it was raining, which was odd because earlier when she was out putting her things away in her car it was pleasant and sunny.

"Its raining." She decided she would brake the ice.

"Yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it." What was the point of inviting her for drinks if she wasn't going to talk? No matter how little she wanted to talk to Kali she felt even more awkward with the older woman just sitting across from her not speaking and only occasionally looking at her. She decided she would try again. Even if talking about the weather was a cliché.

"Its odd though, the sky was clear earlier."

"That's because someone here made it rain." She answered as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the Winchester's?" Everything was always about the Winchester's. She decided she wasn't going to try to make small talk anymore, it was becoming apparent that it was nothing more then a waste of time. Nola finished her drink before Kali did, but when Kali was done with hers she made a vague gesture in the air that the bartender must have caught because not too long after Nola had another double and Kali had another martini. The unexpected gesture of what she assumed was as close to kindness as this woman could get made her pause. She took a deep drink from her glass as she listened to the rain get louder. She looked at the clock and it was close to six.

She had planned to ask Kali questions, ones that pertained to her old life but after scoping the place out she figured that most of the gods here wouldn't know anything and the ones that would most defiantly wouldn't freely give her the information that she wanted. She was scared of these people. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she wasn't afraid to admit it to herself. There was no way in hell that she could subdue all of the gods here if it came to it. Maybe two, if she was lucky three. But still. She felt this urge, this desire, to stay here and see how things unfolded. She didn't really care about the affairs or agendas of the other gods, as long as it didn't directly effect her or her family she was content to stay out of it. But this was different. The devil was involved. Now, she didn't feel an overwhelming amount of fear towards the devil, just a healthy unease. She highly doubted that Satan would come looking for her, he had bigger fish to fry. But she was keenly aware of why the other gods were anxious, after all how long would it be until he came knocking on their doors? Her thoughts continued on the devil and what it would mean if he did all he set out to do. Just as she seriously started to think about the threat he posed the bartender shuffled quietly up to Kali.

"They're here checking in right now." He stayed a moment presumably waiting for further instruction.

Kali stirred the cherry in her drink. He shuffled back to the bar after she dismissed him.

She could hardly believe it. She was in the same building as the Winchester's. She had willingly put herself in a den of snakes. And she wasn't sure who was more dangerous. Gods possessed powers, but the Winchester's had an unbelievable lucky streak when it came to killing the "monsters".

She concentrated on tuning out the music that was playing and focused on the voices further away. The check in desk wasn't very far away, so she might be able to hear the boys, but sadly she couldn't make anything out. She kept and eye on the entrance near the bar, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of them. Two tall men walk through one was breathtakingly handsome. The kind of handsome that belonged on a billboard or a advertisement for shaving cream. If she had to guess she would say he was 6'1 or 6'2, taller then her even in her four inch heels. The other one was even taller, around 6'5. He was handsome too, in a gentle giant sort of way, but she shifted her focus back to the shorter one. He walked with purpose. She watched the manly sway of his hips as he walked past her to the food. A man after her own heart. She didn't know much about the Winchester's but she would bet her new Louboutin's that the man that walked by was Dean. So the taller one must be Sam. She took a sip of her scotch.

Dean walked by her with a plate of pie, and it looked like he would keep walking but he stopped, backed up, and stared at her and Kali. A look that she could only describe as predatory settled on his face. It amused her, and stroked her ego because he seemed to look at her a bit longer then he did Kali.

"How are you two doing?" He addressed both of them.

Without looking up she continued to stir her martini, seemingly uninterested.

"No." She said assertively but somehow she managed to seem bored.

"But-"

"No."

"Oh lady, I'm just, you know-" He fumbled with his words, obviously not used to rejection. She could see why, he did seem to possess an undeniable charm.

"I understand. And no."

"10-4 yeah… What about you?" He turned his focus back to Nola. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. She didn't want to be rude to him. For several reasons. First reason was that he was a freaking Winchester… And the second, was simply that she found him attractive, and what harm would it possibly do to be a little flirty? Just a little.

"As tempting as that may be, I don't think I'd enjoy being someone's second pick. Thank you though. Maybe next time." Nola raised her scotch to her lips and took a sip, as she put it down she licked her lips.

He made a sound, somewhere between a laugh and a scoff.

"Well I was talking to both of you, not just her. And what makes you think you weren't my first pick? She was just the first one to say something. No offense lady." He gestured towards Kali. Kali rolled her eyes as she took a long drink from her martini. The phrase "third wheel" popped up in her thoughts. She dismissed it quickly, just as she knew she would have to dismiss him. Even though she wanted to continue the flirty banter.

"Be that as it may handsome, there's a time and a place and this isn't the time or the place. Enjoy your pie." She waved a goodbye as she watched him walk over to Sam.

*****************************KALI**************************

Kali silently watched Nola out of the corner of her eye. She slowly stirred her drink, in her true form she had four arms and at least one of them was always busy and because of that she seemed to have a hand fixation in her lesser human form. It mildly surprised her that Nola didn't squirm like she had imagined she would, but she did have a look of mild discomfort. She had grand plans for her would be interrogation, but because she was a practical creature before she was a petty one, she fought back the urge to bombard the younger woman with scathing questions. It was far more important to keep her complacent and ready to fight for the cause.

*******************NOLA**********************

"Well wasn't that whole little exchange cute." Kali said.

"In my humble opinion Kali, it never hurts to be friendly." She said boldly. She was sure she could have thought of something more charming or safe to say but Kali was getting on her nerves. She couldn't figure out what she wanted. Everyone always wanted something.

"Whatever. Its almost time for the meeting and I need to freshen up. I would suggest you do the same." And with that she walked by Sam and Dean and then out the opening near the bar. To Dean's credit he didn't look at her as she walked by.

Before she went up she decided to have something else to eat, She didn't want to risk not having enough energy. She decided to go with pie. After demolishing half a pie she decided to go to the check in desk to talk to Mercury. He was odd but he was the most familiar face in this shit show.

"Ah just in time Nola, here-" He handed her a sticky name tag with her name written delicately on it.

"It's about to start. Do you maybe want to help me round up the cattle? We don't want them running around causing issues." Cattle? He means the people. She really didn't want to. But she didn't want him to think that she had a soft spot for humans. That wasn't looked upon favorably in this circle. She thought of Kali. What would she do? She didn't like using the woman as inspiration but she had to admit she made things clear, made it clear what she would and would not tolerate.

"I'd rather not, no offense of course, but this is my favorite dress and I don't want their grubby little hands on me if I can help it. Can I help you with anything else?" She asked.

"Ah, well, it is a lovely dress. I'll take care of this, but would you mind taking care of the door?" He seemed disappointed that she didn't want to help with rounding up the people and she _almost_ felt bad. But she didn't want anything to do with the mistreatment of the folks here. She walked over to the entrance and melted the metal hinges so it wouldn't open for anyone that didn't posses super human strength.

When she arrived in the meeting area Kali, Baldur, and the rest of the gods were there, some were talking to each other, and some were drinking. There was an undeniable tension in the air. She took a seat and looked around. For such extraordinary beings the looked very ordinary. Aside from the very few gods that were talking among themselves it was quiet. Kali was the first to speak obviously taking command of the situation. It was mildly impressive that the gods seemed to accept her dominance over them, she had thought perhaps they might be a tad misogynistic.

"I think its time to bring the Winchester's in yes?" She said loudly. Two men promptly got up and left the room. She wasn't sure who they were but one was a tall black man, and the other a stout Chinese or Japanese man. There was a decanter of amber liquid in the corner, even though she had been drinking all day and she was a little more then tipsy she decided to get a glass, it would make it easier for her to deal with the uncertainties that were sure to follow. No one paid much mind to her fortunately, Kali seemed to have had her fill of her company and Baldur and Mercury were talking before Mercury took off. She sat back down, she didn't feel like milling around with the others. She was as content as she could be until the men came bursting back in with Sam and Dean. They seemed ruffled to say the least. Their eyes scanned the rooms and the name tags. Deans eyes finally landed on her. They flashed with surprise briefly before dying down to what she assumed to be anger.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." He said looking around slightly bewildered.

Just then Mercury came back, he was pushing a cart that reeked of human flesh. It was a sweet smell, almost like bacon but with out the smokiness. She was repulsed when her stomach rumbled in hunger.

Sure enough he lifted the top of the platter and the was a cooked head surrounded by bits of flesh. The smell only intensified. She looked back at the boys and noticed their shared looks of horror. The timing was impeccable because right as she was turning to look away a spot light shown brightly down on them.

"Ladies and gentlemen our guest of honor have arrived." Baldur smiled he paused a moment before picking up a fork and his champagne to make a toast. Nola could hear the Winchester's mumbling to themselves but decided to pay all of her attention to Baldur

" Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof. Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here.

Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels." He gestured to the boys. She hadn't been aware that they were vessels. Let alone such important ones. Things were getting very interesting

"The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

After he finished his mini speech the oriental man got up and started speaking mandarin, so most defiantly Chinese. Unfortunately she didn't speak mandarin, the other gods seemed to be able to understand him however because the short black man, who's name tag read Ganesh was the next to speak.

"Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" He laughed.

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about! 'Cause its just a couple of angels having a slap fight! There's no Armageddon, everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the great Serpent Jormungandr rises up and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf." He turned to the man next to him and laughed amused. Nola wasn't sure why getting eaten would amuse anyone.

The Chinese man obviously didn't share in his amusement because he said something she didn't understand.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha! Give me a break." Odin said. Which of course caused the Chinese man to say something in exchange.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Odin mocked. And again the Chinese man said something, or rather yelled it.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, boy!" Odin bellowed.

Nola was quickly losing interest. She glanced at the boys again. They had both gotten up silently and started tip toeing to the door, the sound of their steps muffled by the yelling gods. But their escape must have been being monitored by Kali because she brought down the chandelier in a display of her power and commanded them to stay.

"We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." She made eye contact with everyone in the room. A chill ran through Nola, she hadn't come here expecting a fight.

" With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." He said sheepishly, searching the room looking for agreement where none would be found. Kali obviously took offense to the outburst because she started chocking the air out of his body, his lips turned into a bloody mess. She felt a strong urge to help him but the type of power she would have to use to stop Kali's efforts would take a toll. This evening was shaping up to be an exciting one, for better or for worse. Personally Nola felt that it was for the worst. But before she decided if she could risk the help Baldur stepped in.

"Kali!" His voice rang out, deep with anger.

"Who asked you?" Kali, who was still looking at Mercury, gently said. She wasn't sure if he would have a retort, or if he was fully recovered from his assault. But before the latest intrigue was allowed to die down another one popped up.

A man flung the doors open. If she were forced to describe him in one word she would say he was animated. His grin reminded her of a cartoon wolf or coyote. He was average looking at best. He wasn't tall but she wouldn't exactly say he was short, he was around Nola's height, and he wasn't traditionally handsome but he wasn't ugly. It was the grin and the sparkle in his eyes that caught her attention. That and the glance he shot Kali's way.

"Cant we all just get along?" He, whoever he is, _obviously_ thought himself a comedian, and if she was in a different position she would be inclined to agree. But she didn't have the luxury of having a sense of humor in a crisis. Nola searched his shirt for a name tag, there was none.

The boys obviously knew he was though. Dean managed to get a snippet of a word out before the mystery man silenced his and his brothers attempts at communication.

"Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you shit heads, huh?" Obviously he knew them as well. He seemed to regard them in a friendly manner, or at least he didn't see them as a threat.

"Loki." Baldur interrupted the man. He didn't seem to welcome his presence. So he was Loki? She had heard about him, and even though she hadn't ever met him she was amused by his reputation.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail?" Nola happened to look over at Kali and noticed a sort of longing in her eyes, that mirrored Loki's short glance only moments before. Perhaps that's why there seems to be no love lost between Baldur and Loki.

"Why are you here?" Baldur asked unamused.

"To talk about the elephant in the room-" Ganesh started to stand up obviously upset with his choice of words. "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first. The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." He snapped his fingers and the boys disappeared. She felt confident that they were still in the hotel because no one seemed all that angry with Loki's little trick.

"How dare you come in here and parade around like you have an answer! I know you Loki you're nothing but a self serving child, why would now be any different. No one wanted you here, you have nothing to offer. Leave." Baldur raised his voice loud enough for the room to echo. Loki only smiled.

"Make me, I'd really enjoy seeing you try pretty boy." Loki only smiled wider.

"Enough! Both of you are acting like children." Disgusted Kali left the room. Baldur didn't follow her, but Loki left the room not long after. Pretty soon most everyone left the room. Odin and a few of the others made a comment about wanting fresh meat and within minuets she heard screaming. She had nothing to do or take care of so she stayed behind to drink, even if she wanted to leave the room she didn't want to run into the gods tearing someone apart . Some part of her thought that maybe despite the overwhelming differences between her and the others that maybe just maybe she'd find a friend here. She wasn't lonely or socially inept but for some reason she had a hard time making friends. Coming here turned out to be a total bust, she hadn't found anything out about her past, all she had to show for it was a broken suite case. No one seemed to want to talk to her so she took out her phone and started playing solitaire.


	6. Chapter 6

After three games Kali and Loki came back, Loki looked sullen but Kali had an odd mixture of victory and sadness playing in eyes. He sat down with a huff. Only moments letter the Winchesters were dragged through the door and pushed into chairs roughly.

"How long have you known?" Loki asked angry and defeated.

"Long enough." She replied with the same look she had when she came in.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked gruffly earning him a sarcastic look from Loki.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us."

"Kali, don't." For the first time Loki looked scared. She sauntered up to him and sat on his lap.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want. An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel." She said as she seductively ran her hands downs his jacket and pulled an odd looking sword. Baldur looked hurt, clearly he cared for her. After she fished out the blade she got up from his lap scornfully.

"Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Loki/Gabriel tried to reason with Kali.

"He's lying. He's a spy." Kali glared at him. It was clear that there was love lost here. She probably felt like an idiot for ever trusting him. But Nola searched his face as he spoke, sure that what he was saying should be heeded. She was firmly placed on the **NOT** fight Lucifer ballad, and from the look of things a few of the other gods were on her team as well.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living shit out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" He tried to reason with her unsuccessfully.

"Your story! Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's _not_ the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry." She says gently as she cups his face right before she plunged the odd Blade into the angel. The Winchester's looked at each other shocked. But Nola wasn't surprised however. The Gods, Kali unparticular, were merciless. Though she didn't know the angel turned would be god she felt an ache as she watched his grace flare out and die.

"This is crazy." Mercury muttered.

"They **can** die. We can kill Lucifer." Kali said addressing everyone in the room, her voice dripping with sadness. Nola watched as Dean composed himself and stood up to speak.

"All right you primitive fuck heads, listen up." Sam looked at his brother with eyes that silently questioned his older brothers sanity.

"Are you outta your mind?" Sam up whispered to Dean.

"I'm outta options." He whispered to Sam before continuing.

"Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps." He smiled and started nonchalantly walking towards Kali and the corpse of the arch angel but Nola could tell he was stalling.

"But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks." He started fixing himself a glass of the amber liquid. In another life he may have been an actor, she was playing aloof very well.

"I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here." He gestured to Sam and finished with a smile.

"How?" Kali asked, looking at him as if he was nothing more then shit on her shoe. But it was obvious she was intrigued.

"First you let those main courses go." His eyes hardened as Kali looked at him with shock, clearly not anticipating negotiation.

"Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally." He finished with a grimace that turned into a unsure smile as he took a swig from his glass.

"Very well, be my guest and free them, after all plenty of fish in the sea. However if you try to run away you will wish you hadn't. Don't forget I own you." She gave them a warning glare before she turned it to Nola.

"Nola, help them attend to that and make sure they don't get any ideas, if they do bring them back so they can be dealt with." Nola looked at Kali with surprise and got up slowly. She wasn't sure why Kali trusted her with the boys but something told her that she trusted her even less with whatever they were planning to discuss in their absence. She didn't want to be alone with Sam and Dean but she also didn't want to cross Kali after the angel blade display. She started walking to the door and the brothers followed behind her. She felt exposed and wanted to dart ahead of them so that her back wasn't to them but she held her pace steady and fought to stay composed. She could hear the gods talking and arguing among themselves so she felt safe that they wouldn't eavesdrop on her if she talked to the boys.

"Not that it matters to you two, but I'm not like them. I don't agree with what they're doing here. I'm not going to tell you why I'm here but I just want you to know I'm going to do my very best to stay out of your way. So whatever it is that you have planned I can swear that I that I won't stop you. These people aren't my friends and I wont die for them or their cause. So do what ever it is that you're going to do knowing that I wont stop you. After all this I just want to go home to my family. I don't want to pick fights with you." She turned to look at them. She hoped that they believed her, she was after all telling the truth. She didn't want to lose her life here and she didn't have an overwhelming urge to conform to the other gods will.

"You're right. It doesn't matter." Dean answered her with a cold tone. She looked towards Sam and he didn't look to pleased with her revelation either. She decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. Very quickly they arrived to the cooler where the humans were being kept.

"I trust you can open this by yourselves, but before you do I want you to know that I cant let you two separate. We all better listen to Kali." Nola blandly said. The only response she got was a grunt and Dean rushing forward to open the cooler door. The humans rushed out, the air stank with fear an adrenaline.

"The door is welded shut so you'll need me to open that." Nola looked at all the scared people as she addressed them gently but with authority. She heard a woman mutter to her companion that _she was one of them_. She didn't make a habit of being concerned with what people thought but she had to admit that that stung a bit. She was _**nothing**_ like them.

She quickly walked ahead of everyone and tugged at the entrance door. It groaned and screeched as she pried it open. The humans wasted no time as they ran out and disappeared into their cars and drove off into the night. The only cars left were hers, Odin's, and what she assumed was the Winchester's. She stared at it hard and saw someone in the back crouching down and occasionally peaking over they seat. She stared even harder and raised an eyebrow as she saw who it was. It was Gabriel. Very interesting.

"I could totally be wrong but I think Gabriel is in you're car." She gestured to a black impala with a nod. And in return she didn't get the thank you that she was expecting, she got a hard stare. These Winchesters were very distrustful Nola thought bitterly. She was being nothing but nice.

"Psst! Dean, Sam! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in." Gabriel whispered loudly. Dean and Sam looked at each other before opening the front doors and swiftly getting in. She noticed with some annoyance that she wasn't invited. She walked up to the back door opposite of Gabriel and opened it, unsure if Kali was watching from somewhere. Dean and Sam looked at her and if looks could kill she'd defiantly be dead.

"Don't mind me. I already said I'm not going to snitch you out or try to stop you." She batted her eyelashes slowly at the pair as is to feign innocence. They turned from her with a scoff.

"Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. We thought you were dead." He stared at the angel with mild anger, but silent relief.

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!" She looked at them all including Nora, he seemed to not care about her being there, and dare she say he even seemed to extend to her the most basic form of trust.

"Then what do they have in there?" Dean and Same said at the same time obviously on the same page.

"A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?" He seemed to direct the question right at Dean, who seemed to be a fan favorite.

"What?" Dean asked with wide eyes and a down turned mouth. Sam just stared at him waiting for an answer.

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"No. Hand over the real blade." Deans voice quickly turned angry.

"Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer." Gabriel's face contracted in surprise.

"You can't be serious?" He asked, as if it was the craziest thing in the world to say, and who knows, it very well might be.

"Deadly." Dean looked at both of them in the backseat. For the first time he included Nola. Did she really have any responsibility to fight the Devil? She could always scurry back home comfort to the of her shared California mansion. No. Now wasn't the time to run. She felt a sense of unwanted belonging with this little rag tag group and she knew tat this was the right thing to do. What kind of God was she if she was scared to fight when human hunters weren't? A bad one.

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?" He gestured towards her and the hotel with one sweep of his hand.

"Alright, you know, You're right. This is nuts but it's the best idea I've heard-" He looked at Sam, then back at them. "So unless you have a better one?"

"Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business." She could appreciate the survivalists wisdom of his word but she knew that she would still try to help where she could.

"I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole "I could give a crap" thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one." He looked hard at Gabriel.

"That so?" He smirked coldly at him.

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family." He countered.

"They just stabbed me in the fucking heart!" He whispered angrily.

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?" Dean asked.

"Plus that wasn't the real you, that was an illusion." Sam said.

"And I'm pretty sure Kali felt bad afterward. You didn't see the look on her face." Nola finished. They all spared her a glance.

"Dean." He pleaded.

"Now they're gonna die in there, without you two." He addressed Gabriel only but she was obviously included.

"I can't kill my brother." The angel said sadly. Nola wouldn't admit she was scared shitless so she didn't reply, she just stared at Dean.

"Can't or won't?" He asked, all Gabriel did was stare sadly.

"That's what I thought." Dean retorted angrily.

"Look I know you want his help, hell I know we all need his help, but you cant force him, and you're doing is wasting time trying. If you guys want the devil here so you can fight him we really should get to it. Kali will be impatient." Nola tried to reason. The brothers both looked at her.

"She's right Dean, we cant make him and all we're doing is pissing someone very angry off. We need to get back in there." Sam said, agreeing with her.

"You know. For a minuet I thought that you had balls. Glad to know I was wrong Gabriel. Whatever. Come on Sammy lets go." He shifty got out leaving her and Gabriel alone.

"They're right you know. I didn't realize how bad he was until I saw everyone so scared. He needs to be stopped." She said softly as she gracefully got out of the car and walk behind the brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're going to summon Lucifer." Kali asked in a bemused voice.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running." Sam said.

"Breaking them would be easier." Kali said seriously much to Sam's dismay, Dean just sighed and started talking to everyone in the room.

"Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." Kali Just stared at him, her face was hard to read, if Nola had to describe it she would say Kali looked angry, scared, and glad, glad that he wasn't really dead. Nola looked at the few gods that were still in the room. Mercury was missing, she had a bad feeling about this. And just like a horror movie the lights started to flicker ominously. The ragtag group looked around obviously spooked.

"What's happening?" Baldur asked Kali without looking at her. He seemed to still be upset at her display earlier. Not that she blamed him. Baldur didn't have to wait long for his answer however, because a moment later Odin's cry of pain could be heard, Nola looked at Baldur as his face darkened. The iron smell of blood seemed to seep into the room from under the door. Odin's bellow was followed by more grunts and yells of pain from several different people and the smell of blood only got stronger. Nola moved to stand beside the brothers as they door flung itself open.

"It's him." Sam said as his face paled.

"How?" Kali demanded calmly.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?" Dean said, not knowing that there was a heavy force stopping anyone from "Shazzaming" out.

"We can't." Baldur said as he took two steps forward. The abomination that strut through the door looked a breath away from succumbing to the complications of leprosy. His grace had obviously started eating away at his vessel. Never had she seen such strain on a body, but then again she had never seen an angel before tonight. He opened his cracked mouth to speak.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again." He said with a smirk. They didn't responded, the only person that seemed to be unfazed was Baldur.

"Baldur, don't." Kali begged as he walked closer towards the angel. Nola moved quickly behind Baldur.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur started to lunge towards him, but Nola grabbed his arm and tried to yank him away before he did anything stupid, but Lucifer grabbed his other arm. Both Nola and the angel pulled at the god. The lethal game of tug of war ended up costing Baldur his left arm. But she was sure that that was a price he'd be willing to pay. No one here could hope to win against him, they were all violently unprepared. This wasn't their plan at all.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." He throws down Baldur's torn arm to the ground. Nola quickly pushes Baldur backwards towards the brothers.

"I'd get back if I were you boys." Nola said not letting her eyes leave the angel. If anyone had a chance at stopping Lucifer, it was the Winchester's, and she was going to make sure that nothing happened to them. Nola stayed close to Lucifer and Kali moved to stand next to her, her eyes contorted in fury as flames started licking up her arms. Well. Time to fight fire with fire. Nola let all the rage and fear that she had flow through her body and out of her pores as she felt her own flames crawl out of her palms and envelope her body, Kali's red flame burned hot, but Nola's white fire burned a lot hotter. They both raised their hands and assaulted the angel with all the fiery destruction they could manage. For a moment Nola thought that maybe the fire would be enough but it wasn't. He absorbed it all, looking no worse for wear. Before she could throw more fire at him Kali rushed forward, and tried to land a punch that never connected because he gave her a loud uppercut. While she's laying on the ground he slowly walks over to her and starts putting his foot down until he gets interrupted by a strong force throwing him back.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Gabriel hurries in front of her and Kali. He holds up his blade to his older brother as Lucifer takes a step towards them intent on killing Nola and Kali.

"Not this time." Gabriel warns as he holds an arm out to Kali who takes it gratefully.

"Guys! Get them outta here." He stays in front of them securing their exit. Nola felt a silent obligation to stay behind but pushed it to the back of her mind. Gabriel could take care of himself, at the very least he could be a distraction. Nola locked eyes with Lucifer as she was backing out and he winked. He wasn't flirting, she was sure he was trying to intimated her sexually or throw her off guard. She stared at him hard as they left thru the exit to the cars. Kali and Baldur were supporting each other as they made their way to the Winchester's car. It was a pretty car. Nola usually didn't care what car she drove as long as it was luxuries, but she wouldn't mind driving this beast. Kali however didn't seem to share her views. She made a face as she straightened herself.

"I'm not getting in that thing." Baldur directed a tired expression at Kali.

"Just get in the car, princess." Dean said as Sam opened the door for them to slip in. Kali slid in first, then Baldur, then lastly Nola. They all drove off in silence for awhile. It had accrued to her that her purse was still in the hotel. And her car was in the parking lot. Well, not hers but a rental. She would defiantly have to make a call later.

Pretty soon Dean spoke up.

"Where am I suppose to drop you guys off? Id suggest a hospital for stumpy, but past that I haven't the foggiest."

"You really needn't bother with a hospital, they cant fix this. Just take Kali and I to the nearest hotel." Baldur's voice sounded strained and hoarse. She didn't have to look at him to know that his face was scrunched up in pain. Nola was carefully scanning the skyline for any signs of fire or chaos, how likely was it that Satan would leave a place unscathed? There was nothing out of the ordinary. She did however feel eyes on her. She suspected it was Dean she quickly looked around the car. Sam was busy looking out the window, no doubt doing the same thing Nola was moment before doing, Kali was casting sideways glances at Baldur who had his eyes closed in pain. So that left Dean, but when she settled her eyes on him he was staring straight ahead. This must be an odd situation for the brothers. Three gods in the backseat of their car. And one with one arm. She was sure they didn't see that everyday.

Silence filled the car for around ten more minuets until they stopped at a motel.

"End of the line folks, I don't care where you go but I ain't taking you." Dean said ending the deafening silence. Kali looked up from Baldur to stare at the motel. She half expected Kali to say something but she didn't, she just stared hard at Dean.

"Thank you for getting us out of there. Here, I believe this belongs to you two. We're even now" She handed two vials of blood over the seat to Dean. Kali looked at Nola for a moment and gave her a curt nod, Baldur opened his eyes and the flickered over to Nola as Kali pulled his good side out of the car. Nola stayed firmly in the backseat as the other two gods shuffled to door of motel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Well I'll tell you what I'm not doing, I'm not getting out of this car." She looked at Dean defiantly.

"I noticed you have ears, it's a shame they don't work. I told the other two that this is the end of the line, I'm not taking you anywhere else. See, regularly I'd be knee deep in your insides but today I'm giving out free passes. Use your pass and get the hell out of my car." Dean finished with an angry scowl.

"Dean maybe we-" Sam started to talk but was cut off by his brother.

"No Sammy, I know what you're thinking and no."

"Look, I know you think that I'm some sort of monster, and believe me I can see why, but as I told you before I'm not like them. We have quite a few fundamental differences, you'll notice I didn't kill any humans? So far I haven't done anything to warrant your distrust of me, in fact I've been rather helpful. If anything I should be shown a certain amount of respect. I could have ran away when Lucifer showed up but I didn't. I stayed. I fought. I understand that its your job to kill things like me but I think you'll find I'm the least of your worries. I want to help you guys." She finished by looking Dean and Sam in the eye.

"Dean, I think that we should at least consider letting her help. She is right, she isn't our main concern and she can be helpful." Sam tried to reason with his brother.

"Sam, I'm sorry I really am but I cant trust your judgement on this, you don't have the best tract record when it comes to trusting strange women." Nola felt like Dean was perhaps implying something because Sam stared at him hard.

"Look. I'm not saying blindly trust me. But I'm asking that you give me a chance to earn it. Keep an eye on me if its that big of a deal but I'm not leaving. I have family I have to look after, how long do you think it will be till he comes after everyone? Not long. Don't trust me, but trust the fact that I need to protect me and my own and the only way I can do that is if I stick with you two."

"Fine. You can stay for now, its been a long night and I cant deal with you right now." Dean sighed as he started the car back up.


	8. Chapter 8

** I would really like to thank everyone that's read this and showed it love. Favoriting, following, and commenting really gives me the warm fuzzies, so if you want to do any or all three of those please do because it makes me want to update more often…. Anyway please enjoy this short chapter ;) **

After they had all driven away another sullen silence filled the car. It was hard to believe that three days ago she was at her house with her roommate/bestfriend, Rose. Time really does fly when you're in mortal danger. Rose had begged her not to go, saying that it was suicide mission. Of course Rose had been right, to some degree at least, she always was. She _was_ a witch after all. Though if you asked her she would say that she wasn't a very good one, Nola begged to differ, any human that can do what the spunky little witch did is extraordinary in her book. She had to call her once she got to a place with a phone. She didn't want the Winchesters knowing her number in case things got crazy. Dean seemed to think that she was out to get them, Sam was more willing to trust her thank god. She didn't plan on getting involved with them and Dean was acting like it was a big deal, like this was a conspiracy to get rid of them. Why would she risk her life for them if it was all a game? She didn't want to lose her family, and if you believed the lore, and she did, Lucifer hated humans, and even though her family was not exactly human she felt like that wouldn't stop him from hurting them if he got the chance. She had just as much to lose if not more then the brothers.

About forty minuets after dropping off Kali and Baldur Dean pulled over. For a moment she thought that he was pulling over to force her out of the car but thankfully that didn't seem to be the case.

"Stay in the car, I need to talk to Sam alone." Dean said as he got out of the car, grabbing Sam's laptop. They were going to talk about what to do with her no doubt. Not that it would do much good, she would be able to hear them anyway. She watched as they walked several feet away from the car. Dean held the laptop out as Sam fiddled with the side of it. They were going to watch a movie? After a few very awkward moments of what sounded like an intro for some soft-core she heard Gabriel's voice. She couldn't hear everything but she was positive she heard something about the horsemen and keys, keys to trap Lucifer. Trapping him didn't seem like a long term solution but she could totally get on board. He needed to be stopped, and she could help. She perked up as they walked back to the car. With a grunt Dean got in, Sam was slightly more graceful.

"Before this turns into another awkward silence paired with angry stares directed at my person, I want to let you both know I heard pretty much everything. That being said I still want to help. Maybe now that you have another chance at stopping him you'll let me help? You saw what happened back there, he's gunning for gods too, not just humans, and let me tell you something. I don't feel like dying for a good long while. I'm not sure who screwed you over but please be very aware that I like living. If there's any chance that he can be stopped I'm pretty sure it involves you two. And if I help you I know those chances will go up, hate me all you want but you know you need the help." Nola finished with both the brothers staring at her. Sam looked towards Dean just as he started to reply.

"Your help might be…. Helpful. But need is a strong word. We always manage, now is no different."

"Dean you know that's not true, and I know I'm the last person who you should listen to when it comes to trusting someone but I think she actually wants to help for non nefarious reasons. She stood up to Lucifer, she helped us get those people out, why not give her a trial period where you're not breathing down her neck? If she turns out to be like Ruby you have my permission to go crazy with the "I told you so's" alright?" Sam stared at Dean with what she could only describe as puppy dog eyes. They seemed to have some sort of effect because Dean sighed and turned to look at Nola.

"Fine. Here's the deal so both of you listen up. I've decided that you can help us find where the third ring is, if all goes well you can stay with us till we take care of Lucifer. I have two very simple rules. First, no sneaking. Don't sneak off, don't sneak around, just don't be sneaky. If you need to go someplace you go with me or with Sam, if you need to call someone you do it around one of us. Second and this is the most important. My word is law, if I tell you to do something you do it no questions asked. Got it? Oh and Sam you get to be her babysitter since you're so sure that she's trust worthy." Dean started the impala and turned onto the road.

"Just to be clear I don't need a babysitter, but for the sake of our budding friendship I'll allow it. One question, if I'm not allowed to be away from you guys where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Well since I'm a nice guy I'll give you a few choices, you can sleep on the floor, you can sleep on a chair, or you can share a bed with one of us, I hope you don't have an issue with that." Dean looked at her with a smirk. It seemed to be his intent to cause her discomfort. Or he wanted to get her in his bed. Who knew with him.

"Sam, would you mind sharing a bed with me?" She asked sweetly.

"I uh, yeah, sure that's fine." Sam stammered out.

"Well that takes care of that, are we going to settle down soon? I need to make a call." She needed to get in touch with Rose so she could fill her in. And hopefully ask her to get her car.

"Yeah gotta find a new place to crash. Unfortunately. Say what you will but that place was sweet." Dean said wistfully.

"Yeah minus the bloodthirsty deities. No offense Nola."

"None taken Sam, I like to think I'm different breed, far more empathetic."

Nola's eyes started to get heavy shortly after that. She didn't think she fell asleep but when she opened her eyes again she was in bed. Someone carried her from the car and she didn't even notice. She also wasn't wearing her shoes anymore. She must have used up more energy then she previously thought. She sat up and looked around the room. No one was in the room with her but she could hear water running, someone was in the shower. The bed beside her had a open duffel bag that displayed a startling amount of plaid. Well that could be either brother. Nola got up to look at the window, and unsurprisingly the impala was gone. She briefly thought about pretending to be asleep but decided that was silly. She was slightly nervous. She hoped that Sam was the one in the shower, he seemed to be the nicer brother. If it was Dean in the bathroom he might decide she wasn't worth his trouble. The water cut off. And moments later the door cracked open. And it was Dean in just a pair of jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to disappoint but I'm not quite ready to make things sexy just yet haha but I promise that within the next few chapters there will be a sex scene. Between who you ask? Well you'll have to read to find out ;) also I'm going to try to make the chapters longer because I'm not sure how you guys feel about this many chapters for just one episode. My plan is to make this story 200+ chapters because I want to go over every single episode plus add OC's and original plots and stories. Anyway please let me know what you guys think, and hopefully I'll have another update in the next few days.**

Dean sauntered towards his bed with an air of calm, not bothering to look her way or acknowledge her presence. She wasn't prepared to see him like this so she couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. He was obviously an attractive man, no one could deny that. For a brief moment in time she thought about taking advantage of that, but after it became apparent that he was an asshole the attraction she felt towards him had cooled somewhat. It was hard to _truly_ dislike him though. She was sure to dream about shirtless Dean later.

"Do you like what you see?" Dean asked in an amused voice when he caught her staring. Usually she was more suave but the excitement of the day took its toll on her.

"No complaints. I'm just wondering who walks out of the bathroom half naked knowing there's a stranger in the room." She looked away from him in slight embarrassment. Her eyes settled on him again when he turned his back to her.

"Says the girl who fell asleep in a strangers car. You're heavier then you look by the way." He said as he got a shirt out of his duffel. She had assumed that Sam carried her. Not because she thought he was any stronger then Dean, but because Sam seemed far more compassionate and Dean obviously had ill feelings towards her.

"First of all, I fought the devil, I believe that deserves a nap. And secondly, you could have just woken me up instead of man handling out of your backseat."

"I tried, you wouldn't wake up. I had to carry you in. I don't trust you to sleep in baby." He said as he pulled on a gray shirt. Baby? Perhaps that was what he named the impala.

"Where's Sam?" Nola asked curiously, the shock of shirtless Dean had distracted her from asking earlier.

"Hopefully on his way back with some grub, I'm starving." He flopped on the bed opposite of her. The mere mention of food made her stomach rumbled with the sharp ache of hunger.

"I suppose the polite thing for me to do is say thank you so…. Thank you Dean. Also may I ask what Sam is bringing back?"

"Burgers from a place we say along the way. Hope that's good enough because he's not going back out."

"Burgers are fine. I could use some greasy food after the day I've had."

"Hey, can I ask you a question? Its something that's been bugging me since I met you." Dean asked looking directly at her. He had such pretty eyes. Nola pushed that thought out of her mind quickly.

"I suppose." She said with weary skepticism.

"Is your name really Nola?" She wasn't sure what she expected him to ask but it wasn't that. What was she supposed to say to that? Yes? No? It was the only name she could ever remember having but she knew it wasn't what she was originally called. Was it wise to go that far into her background? The silent questions she asked herself were cut short by the sound of shuffled footsteps. She turned to the door and a moment later Sam walked thru with three bags of food in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. He seemed like he had a lot of practice getting into rooms with his hands full. Sam looked at her and Dean obviously sensing something.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked cautiously. Dean was still staring at her.

"I was just asking her if her real name is Nola. Now admittedly I'm not an expert but that doesn't sound like the name of any god I know. Sounds like an alias, and trust me I know an alias when I hear one." Dean said looking back her. Nola guessed there wasn't much harm in telling him, plus it wasn't like it was unheard of for a god to assimilate and use a more culturally appropriate name, overall it wasn't an odd question, but Nola sensed that he might want to use her real name against her. Fat lot of good that would do anyone though.

"Alright, I'll tell you. It seems like an after dinner conversation though. I can hear your stomach from here." Dean squinted at her but nodded his head. Hunger won out over curiosity it seemed. Sam searched thru the bags and gave each person their food and then he handed them their drinks. Nola was relived to see that she got a rather large burger and a thing of fries. She quickly got to work. Food would make her feel a little more adjusted. The nap had done wonders but she still wasn't feeling a hundred percent. It took maybe four minuets for her to finish everything but the drink. She got up to throw away her mess and she could feel their eyes on her. She looked over as she was walking back to the bed to sit down, their faces held a sort of shocked amazement. Clearly neither of them thought she would finish before them.

"What? I was hungry. I don't know if you guys noticed or not but I shot fire out of my body. That literally burns calories. Anyway. I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself if we're going to be working together." She said as she watched them chew slowly as she sat back down on the bed.

"The answer to your question is a little difficult to explain. Technically my name is Nola. That's what my parents named me anyway. I don't remember what it was before that. Remember when I said I'm not like other gods? Well that wasn't a line to make me seem cooler. Long story short one night I was attacked and left for dead. I had enough energy to escape my body and find a new one, and before you ask, no I didn't do it the conventional way, the best way I can describe it is that I got my mother pregnant with me. It sounds very Jerry Springier when I say it like that… ugh. So basically my body is human but I'm not? You would think as many times as I've explained this it would get easier to make sense but that not the case unfortunately. Anyway, questions?" They had both stopped eating somewhere in the middle of her declaration.

"So you're a Demi god?" Sam asked.

"No, I was born a god, and technically I'm still a god. I'm just limited now. I'm assuming in my old body everything was easier. Its defiantly harder now. I get tired, I get hungry. I haven't met many gods this time around so I cant say if I'm considerably weaker but its defiantly more of a challenge to do the things I did in the hotel. That being said as long as I eat and sleep I'll be good to go. Yesterday was hard on me because I haven't been using my powers often enough. I'm guessing this whole ring business will take awhile so I'll have plenty of practice for when we face the devil." She finished with a matter of fact tone.

"I told you that you could help with the third ring, everything that comes after that is still up for debate." Dean said through a mouthful of fries.

"So, you really don't remember anything before that night?" Sam asked curiously. Even though he was far nicer then Dean she still felt like maybe he was fishing for information.

"Nothing. I have no memory of who I was. That's why I was at the hotel, I was hoping that I could find out if they knew anything. Unfortunately I never got to ask. But something tells me this is a bit more important then my identity crisis. If all goes well though maybe after this I can find Kali and Baldur and ask if they know anything."

"That sounds like a decent plan. They do kind of owe you." Sam said.

"HA! I just remembered that Baldur only has one arm, but I guess that's better then being dead. I wonder what he's going to do about the stump." Dean smiled at no one in particular.

"Dude." Sam scolded. Nola doubted that this was a rare occurrence.

"He's probably going to "find" an arm and attach it. Its best you don't think about it too much." She looked at them both. Even though she didn't actively seek out the companionship of her fellow deities she knew that they were very self serving, Baldur would defiantly find a way to become whole again.

"You guys can just mash two parts together like that?" Dean squinted at her. Nola smiled lightly at his oddly worded question. He had a funny way with words.

"Well… it has its limits I'm sure, but an arm should be relatively easy. Anyway, I'm tired."

"Yeah, I think its best that we all try to sleep while we can, I'm not sure how often we'll be able to in the next few days. I'm going to take a shower." He dug his duffel out from underneath the bed and got an armful of clothes, she doubted he would forget a shirt like Dean had. All of a sudden she became very aware that all she had with her were the clothes on her back and her high heels. She didn't have her purse with her or her credit cards. She absolutely couldn't put off calling Rose. She scooted closer by the motel phone and punched in the only number she knew by heart. It took only two rings for her to pick up.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR PHONE FOR HOURS NOLA! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED I-" She wasn't sure how she knew it was her but she was glad to hear her voice, even if she was screeching.

"Rose calm down I'm fine, and if you can stop yelling I'll tell you what happened." She said softly trying to soothe her friend.

There was a frustrated sigh before she answered.

" Well go on then." And without interrupting her Rose listened to the whole story, which surprisingly only took a few minuets.

"Well that explains why you didn't answer. I'm glad you're okay, but I really don't like that you're with the Winchesters. You do understand what they do right, I'm worried for you Nola." She could hear her fighting back tears.

"Yeah well you're going to dislike what I'm going to ask you more. I need you to go to the hotel and get my stuff." She highly doubted that Lucifer was still there so she wasn't very worried for her friend.

"That's going to take me all night to get there. You're lucky I love you. I'm going to go though, I've been up worrying about you for two days straight and I need a nap before I go. I'll call later alright?"

"Alright I love you Rose, night." She hung up slightly relived that in a matter of hours she would have her purse and her clothes.

"So I'm guessing she's your friend?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's my roommate. She's going to bring my stuff over so we need to stay here for a little longer then you guys might like." She said apologetically.

"And already you're causing issues. Its fine I guess. Its not like we have any leads anyway."

"I also have a teensy favor to ask."

"Let me guess, you need to borrow some clothes?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah well it wasn't like I had time to grab anything before we left." She hoped he wouldn't read into it. She would have asked Sam but he was already in the shower.

"Yeah I guess I could lend you a shirt or something." He dug through his stuff and pulled a black shirt and a pair of gray boxers and threw them at her. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the boxers.

"Before you say anything they're clean." He said as he gave her a look. She thought it might be awkward waiting for the shower but Dean just laid down and fell asleep, she knew he was asleep because he was snoring.

Sam came out of the bathroom in a gust of steam completely dressed. Unlike his brother before him.

"Oh, hey, If you're wanting to take a shower I'm pretty sure I used all the hot water. Sorry." He scratched his head apologetically. Nola got up from the bed with an armful of her borrowed clothes.

"Its fine cold water doesn't me, thanks for the heads up though." She smiled at him as she went into the bathroom. She closed the door softly as not to wake up Dean. She wiped off the condensation on the mirror to look at herself. All in all she looked like she normally did, her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess, but besides that she didn't seem any worse for wear. She turned on the water, and true to his word she was greeting with cool water. It could be worse, there could be no water. She undressed quickly and got under the cold spray. She disdainfully lathered up with the motel soap and washed and conditioned her hair with tiny bottles of hair products. They claimed to be lavender scented but she begged to differ. She finished feeling refreshed but cold. Unfortunately there wasn't any mini lotions. She looked at her dirty underwear briefly before she decided it would be better to go commando. She pulled on Deans shirt and boxers and stuffed her clothes in the corner of the room. She raked through her hair till she was no longer meeting resistance then she twisted the knob to the door and left. She saw that they were both sleeping rather soundly but made sure to quietly creep to her shared bed. Surprisingly and thankfully Sam didn't seem to be much of a bed hog. She crept under the covers with him and almost shivered at the warmth he gave off. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. Sleep took her quickly after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**I keep thinking that I will upload alot sooner then I actually do, for that I apologize. I have a one year old so its kinda hard to find the time, but I enjoy writing so hopefully I can find the time more often haha anyway please let me know what you guys think and always I would really appreciate a review, favorite, and follow if possible :3 anyway enjoy!**

She woke up slowly to the soft vibrations of someone's voice and became very aware she was laying against that someone's chest, her arm was thrown over the person possessively. She lay against the persons chest for a few moments trying to remember the happenings the night before. Sam. She was laying against Sam and he was awake and talking to Dean. She kept her eyes shut and her breathing steady so she could eavesdrop.

"I know you don't like this Dean but she wants to help, and so far she hasn't done anything to show otherwise. I get it okay? We've had bad luck trusting people."

"She's not a person Sam, she's a deity. We've met a few of those and I gotta tell you I'm not impressed. I know I said she could stay till we find the third ring but I keep getting this bad feeling."

"Maybe you're feeling this way because you WANT there to be something wrong. You've always had a hard time taking help, even before Ruby." Sam's voice had changed slightly. Like he was angry and sad all at once.

" Whatever Sam, we don't have time for this. Try again to wake her up so she can call her friend and get her stuff so we can check out the hospital." Sam began shaking her softly. She made some soft noise and slowly opened her eyes. She hoped she was being convincing. She turned toward Sam and gave him a groggy smile. She didn't bother looking at Dean.

" Have you guys been awake for long?"

"No not very long, only like ten minuets." Sam said softly.

"Can you call your friend? You need something else besides my shirt to put on, we gotta go somewhere." Dean said as he was pacing the room.

"Fine, Sam can you move so I can get to the phone?" She asked as she swung her feet onto the floor.

******************Deans POV******************

Dean watched as she made her way over to the side of the bed to use the phone, Sam only blocked his view for a moment as he made his way across the room to dig through his duffle. He didn't like her, he defiantly wanted her gone, but he couldn't help finding her attractive. The dress she wore last night covered less then his shirt but there was something provocative about how it fell on her frame. He watched with hawk eyes as her slender fingers pressed the buttons of the phone in quickly. She smiled slightly as she said hello. He wanted to believe that she was good, that she could be trusted, but every time he thought about it his gut twisted painfully. As quickly as she got on the phone she was done. She stood up gracefully and smiled again.

"I just gave the address to her and she's only ten miles away, so she'll be here soon."

****************Nola's POV*********************

Nola was happy to be getting her things back. She was sad to hear that Rose wasn't going to be bringing her car but decided that having her suitcase and her purse was way better then anything. The minuets ticked by slowly, the only distraction was Sam and Dean wandering around getting dressed in suits. They didn't seem to be very shy about it much to her surprise and momentary pleasure. It accrued to her that they may not mind her seeing them this way because they didn't see her as a woman, though she could tell they both found her attractive. She didn't have much time to think about it anymore because a knock at the door sounded through out the room just as the boys were straightening their ties.

She walked briskly towards the door before either brother could answer it. Of course it was Rose. The small redhead jumped at Nola with her arms spread open wide, ready to engulf her in a smothering hug.

"Rose, you're looking as enchanting as ever." Rose let out a musical laugh.

"You're just saying that because I'm bringing you you're credit cards and your clothes… Speaking of… what are you wearing?" Rose's gaze slowly looked her up and down before she aimed her cerulean eyes at the brothers. Nola was very aware of what her friend must be thinking.

"I'm worried sick about you and you're fucking the Winchesters? The Winchesters… Seriously Nola priorities." She shot a disgusted look at all three of them.

"Rose, I didn't have sex with either of them… at least not yet-" Nola looked directly at Sam just in time to see him nervously shuffle.

" I didn't have anything to wear to bed so I borrowed a shirt and some underwear. You're always jumping to conclusions." Nola let out her own small laugh.

"Hmph. Apologies. Anyway I have your stuff in the car, the suitcase is too heavy for me to lug all the way her, I almost dislocated a shoulder lugging it to my trunk." She looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh do you need any help?" He said reluctantly.

"I'll just get it." Nola said as she strode out the door towards Rose's car.

"Nola your in nothing but a shirt, get back here." Rose hissed.

"Rose stop it, its fine. Pop the trunk." She said as she got near it. When she heard the beep she opened it and grabbed her suitcase and purse in one hand and quickly went back into the room.

"Do you have anything in there that looks official?" Dean asked.

"Official how?" She asked with a cock of her eyebrow.

"CDC official. We need to go to a hospital." Dean shot a look at Rose. It looked like he had more to say but he looked very unwilling to say it in front of her, it seemed like he distressed her more then Nola if that was possible.

"Dean calm down, she knows who you are so there's no need to be so secretive. And to answer your question I don't know for sure."

"Well can you at least put something on so Sam can take a picture for your badge?" Dean asked.

"Yeah hang on." She said as she starting digging through her suitcase. She had dark blue long sleeved dress and a grey jacket that looked like it could belong to an agent so she put them aside then dug out a dark red dress for the photo. Last but not least she dug out a hair goody and her brush.

"Why do you need so many clothes? Its just a picture." Dean asked irritably.

"Well Sherlock, I thought it would look more legit if I was wearing different clothes in person then in the ID photo." He looked back at her but didn't say anything. She smirked at him as she went into the bathroom to change. She brushed and smoothed her hair into a classy low bun and put on the dress.

When she walked out Sam was getting everything ready. It actually looked like they knew what they were doing. Sam finished putting everything up and directed her to the white paper taped onto the wall. He took the picture in one take and quickly plugged the camera into his computer and got busy printing multiples of the picture he just took.

"why are you printing so many?" Nola asked curiously.

"Well I figured while I'm out laminating your CDC badge I might as well make a few other badges. We might not have time to make them another time." Sam shifted his gaze to Dean.

"I'm going to go take care of these okay Dean, do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Pie. And maybe some chips. And a coke. And maybe some candy." He said briefly sparing his brother a glance.

"How about you guys?" Sam asked Rose and Nola.

"I gotta get going unfortunately. I have an art piece in a show and I don't want to miss it in case it sells. Thank you though. Please be sure to call everyday okay?" Rose stared hard at Nola. Sometimes she felt like Rose was more parent then friend, but nonetheless she loved her and promised to call every chance she got. Rose threw herself at Nola wrapping her arms around her. She pulled back and put her finger to her nose before walking out the door. Sam left soon after.

"She likes you." Dean said with a smirk.

"Of course she likes me, we're best friends."

"That's not what I meant." He laughed.

Nola had entertained the thought that Rose may like her more then just a friend a few times but always dismissed it. Sure she'd never seen her with a boy but that didn't mean anything, Rose spent a fair amount of time painting. She decided Dean was just teasing her.

"I know what you're getting at and you can stop, we're friends and nothing more."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night but that girl digs you."

"Whatever."


End file.
